


The Camp

by Lambqueen1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Angst, Bad Parents Andrea Uris & Donald Uris, Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, No Mike Hanlon, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris Lives, Stenbrough, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: Stanley Uris disappeared from Derry, his friend's had no idea why or what happened to him, it wasn't until they started their senior year of highschool they found out. when Stanley suddenly returned, but he wasn't their Stanley anymore. he had scars, and bruises, he wasn't smiling and his eyes looked dead. can his friends bring him back from all the trama he has faced?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Camp

**Author's Note:**

> soooo Stenbrough has slowly become my new favorite ship. i hope you guys like this, please leave a comment on what you think about it. also, i know you can't have the loser club without mike, but I don't want to have him alone again.

Stanley hadn’t just returned to Derry, his father's old Rabbi had informed him that Stanley was in fact cured from his ‘disease’ just in time for his senior year of highschool. Stanley had finally managed to figure out the right things to say to his new Rabbi to leave said awful camp. The thing’s the Rabbi wanted to hear were things Stanley at first couldn’t admit. He shook his head heard, trying his hardest not to remember the awful things he had to say. He held onto his old suitcase bag, as he made his way up the steps into the house.

Once inside, the warm smell of challa filled his nose, causing him to drool a little bit. He hadn’t had homemade challa since he got sent away, what was his mother planning. When he walked inside, his mother embraced him in a tight hug, gripping and holding him closely.

“Oh Stanley, I missed you so much!” she said, her grip got tighter as she hugged him, he felt sick. His Rabbi kept speaking in his head, “honor thy father and thy mother.” He lightly hugged his mother back, knowing that, he didn’t want to really do that, he wanted to scream at her, shove her, ask her why she allowed that to happen to him, but of course he didn’t.

“Come Stanley, let’s get food in your stomach! I made all your favorites!” she said, pulling him to the table, Stanley followed after, holding in the cries he had, he just wanted to run away. Why didn’t he just run away, instead he just walked, after, listening to her jabber on and on about everything that happened in Derry.

Once his father returned home, they sat around the dinner table, pretending that everything was normal. Stanley was eating his food, ignoring the fact his parents kept looking at him, he felt like he was going to combust. “So that Tozier kid and Kaspbrak kid are dating now,” suddenly his father announced, Stanley kept his head down and tried not to listen.

“I don’t understand why those people have rights, why can’t they keep it to themselves? Why voice to the whole world that they’re a couple, it makes me sick.” his mother said, as she started to eat. Stanley started to feel sick, he didn’t expect the topic of gay marriage to come up so fast, or hell his best friends…..ex best friends. His mother and father kept talking, mainly about how it was a sin and how wrong it was. Causing Stanley to bite on his tongue and scream in his head shut up.

“May I be excused?” he finally piped out, feeling attacked or hell even forgotten about, his dad motioned him to leave, which he did immediately. He raced up into his room, which didn’t change from when he was in middle school, his bar mitzvah picture was hanging on the wall, as well as his speech he made. He took a deep breath and collapsed on the bed, feeling the tears now fall from his eyes, as he actually lost it.

The next day, he got up, pretending everything was normal, he got on his school clothes for the day and walked downstairs, ready to start the year. Senior year had already begun, it was now two weeks into the new school year. Stanley was mainly late because he didn’t convince the Rabbi fast enough. His parents were gone for the day, leaving a note and some money for lunch on the table. Stanley picked it up and grabbed his school bag, not really sure how exactly the day was going to be. He left the house, locking the door and walking towards the highschool, ignoring people staring at him as he walked.

Once Stanley walked into the school, he heard a loud buzz of kids, one of the kids sounded just like Richie, which caused Stanley to suddenly feel really sick. He kept walking, hoping he at least looked a little different compared to when he was younger, of course he didn’t.

“Stan!?” he heard someone yelled out, causing his skin to crawl, he knew only one kid who talked like that, it was Eddie. “Stanley! Your back!” he yelled, causing Richie to turn his attention towards him.

“Stan the man! Our jew boy!? Stan!” Richie raced towards him, hugging him and getting a light push from him. “Don’t,” Stan whispered, but before he could even start to register what the hell was going on, he looked up, making eye contact with Bill.

“W-What’s g-going o-on?” he said, he suddenly stopped talking as he looked at Stanley, he raced toward him and hugged Stan. Stan panicked, he shoved Bill back hard, causing him to fall to the ground, he was shaking like crazy, his sleeve suddenly rolled up, showing burns, bruises and cuts. “S-stanley what h-happened to you?”


End file.
